Fairy Tail: High School Life (English)
by rynhel
Summary: So I decided to translate it in English.. but still continue in Tagalog Slow romance review please if you want me to translate the other chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hello, I decided to translate my Filipino Fan fiction, for my nakama's here who doesn't understand Tagalog, though I'm still gonna continue to write in Tagalog, for it's my native language and it's ashamed not to do it in my own language.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Lucy's P.O.V.:**

HI! It's me, Lucy again! It's been months since Juvia and Gajeel transferred here in Fairy Tail Academy, ever since then many things happened! Like one time we combine with different school just to defeat the six student of Oracion Academy. Gray saw his long lost brother/rival since childhood Lyon Bastia who is a student of Lamia Academy, and we met some student from Blue Pegasus Academy, who is the flirtiest guys I've ever met in my entire life...But in the end we manage to defeat the Oracion Academy and there's a bonus! We saved Keroberos AKA Kinana, they made her an errand girl of their school, but I think Cobra likes her. Kinana is a boyish type of a girl and seems oblivious of Cobra'a feelings for her because she's dense... *Sweat dropped*

And now is spring! Petals of Sakura are falling from the trees. For me it's a good sight, I can't help but imagine myself walking down the aisles as they are falling in my head... *dreamy sigh*while my groom is in front of the church waiting for me...

"Luce" he would call my name. Huh? Wait a minute why he sounded like Natsu?

* * *

**GEN. P.O.V.**

* * *

"Luce" Natsu called Lucy. He was wearing his uniform and scarf even if it's already spring..."What's with you? Why are you walking while your eyes are close? And slow motion? You're a weirdo" Natsu said to Lucy.

"I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy shouted to Natsu. To much for her sweet dream. She grabbed Natsu's scarf for ruining her day dreaming.

" . isn't to early to be lovey-dovey?" said Gray who just arrived.

"We are not lovey-dovey!" Lucy said as she let go of Natsu's scarf but then she felt the heated stare of none other than Juvia Loxer. Natsu and Gray started their usual fight in the other corner.

"Love Rival" Juvia said to Lucy.

"Juvia, how many times do I have to tell you no..." said Lucy.

"Ohayo minna" as Erza voice greeted in their back.

Lucy diverted her attention to Erza . "Ohayo Erza-san!"

Erza smiled at Lucy then looked at Natsu and Gray's direction.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked the two boys.

"No we aren't, right Natsu?" Gray said.

"AYE" Natsu answered as Happy # 2!

"Good, let's get inside then" Erza ordered.

"Hai!" the all shouted in sync.

* * *

Lucy is putting her things in her locker, when someone called her.

"Lu-chan Ohayo!" as Levy greeted Lucy.

Lucy looked at Levy and greeted her back, weird looks like she's missing something. Ahh, Levy's alone.

"Levy-chan why are you alone today?" Lucy asked.

"Both Jet and Droy are sick, because Aquarius-sensei make them took the swimming lesson last winter..." Levy explained.

'_Aahh Aquarius-sensei is really mean... (hehe)'_ Lucy thought.

Cana arrived looking off; she set her things in her locker and didn't even look at everyone.

"Ohayo Cana-chan" Lucy greeted Cana.

"O? Lucy it's you. Ohayo" Cana gloomily greeted back. And Cana stayed that way even when they are called in the Student Gathering Hall.

* * *

As they are now in the Gathering hall; Charla-sensei announced that there is someone they will introduce to the students a well known person who is an Alma matter of their school.

"My dear students, I'm proudly introduced to you this person who finished his hundred year expedition! Professor Gildarts Clive!" Charla-sensei announced

Everyone clapped as then Lucy heard how other students give praise to Prof. Gildarts.

"_Wow, Professor Gildarts in flesh here in the Fairy tail Academy! Wait a minute? Finished a hundred year expedition? Is that even possible?" _Lucy thought.

Then Lucy heard how Cana heavily sighed. She looked at Cana. Cana is looking at Prof. Gildarts direction with sadness in her eyes...

Lucy looked at Prof. Gildarts.

"Lucy, you needed to study hard before you could challenge him. Don't be excited to fight him." Erza said at Lucy.

"_Ehhh? Do I look like I'm challenging him?"_ Lucy thought.

"Ammm, is he that well-known?" Wendy can't help but asked.

"Well-known?"Erza started she even make a pose and said "He wasn't just well known, for he is not only a consistent achiever since childhood, He is also always on the top. In all the subject, Also he was the President of the Student council back then and he excel in all the sports he joined in. And in the young age, he was became a Professor" Erza said.

"Sugoi" Wendy admirably said .

"And this is where this meeting is over, you may all go to your own respective class" Charla-sensei said.

* * *

They are now at their respective classroom.

"Wow, he was that great" Wendy still admired Prof. Gildarts.

"Keh! Not only that Wendy!" Macarov said "He was also a good fighter! And he is a naughty too"

"hahahaha I remember that" Macao said."One time he brought the students in a bar to field trip"

"Yeah! And he is so chick boy too!" Wakaba said.

Lucy just happily listened to the stories of the oldies. But she is thinking why they are still in High School?!

Then Happy sensei arrived.

"Good morning Students, STAND, BOW, AYE SIR" Happy-sensei said.

"AYE SIR!" the whole class shouted.

Then their classroom became noisy as Prof Gildarts entered!

"Wow!"

"Sugoi"

And other admirable words Lucy heard from her classmates as the others can't help but took picture of Prof. Gildarts.

"Class, behave" Happy-sensei silenced everyone. "Prof Gildarts here will be you're new teacher for the whole time of spring. Because I'm going to an expedition" Happy-sensei proudly said.

"Sensei, what kind of expedition are you attending to?" Warren asked.

"A hundred year Fishing expedition" said Happy-sensei as he put his paws in his sides.

The whole class went to a big sweat drop.  
"Okay, I'll be going now. STAND. BOW. AYE SIR!" Happy-sensei said.

"AYE SIR!" they said in chorus.

As Happy-sensei leaved the room Prof Gildarts stand in front. He reads the monitoring notebook of list of students with serious face, and then he walked around the classroom.

"Nyahahahahahaha, Macarov, Macao, Wakaba, long times no see! Your all still in high school?!" Prof Gildarts said. The students are all shock!"Yes! The four handsome fairy academy club are united again!" Prof Gildarts said as they high five to each other!

_They are that close!_ Lucy thought.

"Girldart!" Natsu called.

"huh?" Gildarts look at Natsu's way."Natsu? Is that you? You have grown so much!"

"Yes! Now fight me!" Natsu take charge to attack Girldarts.

Gildarts easily dodged Natsu's blows.

"I never knew Natsu is close to Prof. Gildarts" Lucy said.  
"Ahra, Prof Gildarts became his guardian since his father leave" Mira said.

"Ahh" Lucy said.

But then Lucy is shocked as Natsu was thrown outside the window!

"Oops I think I thrown him too hard" Girldarts calmly said.

"_Wasn't he shouldn't be thinking other thing?"_ Lucy thought as she became worry for Natsu.

Then Natsu came inside the classroom again without any broken bones just a big bump in the head which is a smoke is coming out from it! with a goofy smile.

"_Haay, people are all weird in Fairy Tail academy"_ Lucy thought.

Prof Gildarts is a great teacher, they learned so much from him! He even told us the escafades and adventures of FHFAC (four handsome fairy academy club) and finally its Lunch tme!

* * *

Lucy, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Bisca, Laki, Evergreeen and Kinnana are together.

"Wow, It's really fun eating luch together –kina" Kinana said.

"Yeah, you are right" Erza said as she eats her sliced of cake.

"Is it only your lunch –kina?" Kinana asked.

"Yes, the student council President only need only this delicious cake" Erza said.

"Ahh is so-kina"

"By the way where are the others?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia is with Gray in the Canteen eating franks" Laki said.

"How about Cana-chan?" She asked again.

The others shrugged their shoulder for they didn't know too.

* * *

Lucy went to the bathroom to retouch when she saw the long skirt of Cana! To her horror she found Cana's head is in a bowl!

"Cana-chan!" Lucy immediately helped Cana. Good thing she isn't drowned but so drunk!

Lucy called Taurus to help her to carry Cana to the clinic.

Cana wakes up with pink in sight.

"Are you feeling well now?" Cana heard Lucy's voice.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy" Cana answered.

"Aries-sensei said you need more rest, here drink this" Lucy helped Cana sit and gave her the medicine

"Thanks" Cana said as she drinks the medicine.

"Why did you drink? If Charla-sensei is the one who found you she might expel you" Lucy said.

"I wish that just happen" Lucy heard Cana whispered as she back faced back at her.

Lucy wanted to ask Cana what she meant but Aries-sensei arrived and dismissed her.

* * *

"Lucy-san where have you been?" Erza asked Lucy when she arrived at the classroom.

"To the clinic I brought Cana-chan there." Lucy said.

"Why? What happened to her? Is someone hurt her? Let's get back for her!" Erza said.

"Ahh, no, she's just not feeling well"*sweat dropped* 'War freak Erza?'

"Ahh is that so, good" Erza relaxed said.

* * *

Chapter one ends!

**So? How was it? Tell me? Sorry for my wrong grammar for I really suck at it. Haaayyyy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. The characters are all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day:**

It was raining so hard in Magnolia town that day, so all the students are all stayed in their each classroom in the Fairy Tail Academy. Prof Gildarts is being so lazy just let his students do anything they want just don't go out of their classroom. Natsu was still asleep so they are at peace, but Gray put some drawing at Natsu face! The funny thing is Natsu looked like a sleeping panda. But miraculously it didn't wake Natsu up. So Gray got tired and eats the sticky franks he bought and teaches Juvia how to eat too. Elfman is lecturing Jet and Droy how to be a real man, Nab pretends that he was studying but he was obviously reading a manga. And the others seemed to have their own world.

At the girls corner there isn't much difference, like Mira is discussing to Kinana how to serve a cutomers some good drinks. Erza is talking to Jellal about her interpretation of Freedom; Levy is teaching Gajeel mathematics and looks like she's having a very hard time. Wendy is reading a medical book. Lucy was internalizing of what she's going to write in her novel. And Cana is busy in shuffling and rearranging her cards. Biska is busy with Alzack, and group raijinshuu are absent for they are with their leader Laxus who is been expelled.

But then they all stop as Natsu woken up. They just stared at him for a moment. Then they all laughed.

Natsu wonders why they are laughing so hard at him.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked to Lucy. Lucy handed him a mirror, even Lucy can't stop laughing at him!

Natsu looked at himself in the mirror then he shouted, "Gurey!" then he chased Gray and that's why their classroom got into chaos! But then the light comes out! And then it was followed by a lightning strike hard!

"Ayyy!" Lucy shouted. Then she felt herself out of balanced, she was prepared for falling in a hard surface, but then arms wrapped in her body. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a rose colored hair of Natsu. The scene was almost romantic if he didn't face Lucy! And poof! Lucy just can't help but laugh! . Natsu looked offended and went out of the room.

"What's with that Panda?" Lucy asked having no clue at all.

And Natsu didn't approached Lucy for the whole day.

* * *

And at last! The rain had already stopped, but it was already sun set. Lucy is with Wendy as they went out of school, when they saw Kaichou AKA Erza waiting in the gate.

"Ahhh, I've been waiting for you" Erza said.

"_I have a bad feeling about this" _Wendy and Lucy both thought.

They both smiled at Erza "Are you two busy today?" Erza asked

"Not really, why?" Lucy asked.  
"C-can you help m-me to p-pick a dress again to use in m-my date?" Erza asked.

"Wow! Who's your date today kaichou-san?" Wendy asked.

"I-its J-Jellal" Erza blushingly said.

"Sugoi kaichou" Wendy said then she was been knocked out by Erza.

"Shhh" Erza said.

"Wendy-chan! Are you okay?" Lucy worriedly asked.

"My world is rotating Lucy-san" Wendy answered as her eyes look like one in the anime and she get a bump in her head which a smoke is coming out of it.

Then Mystogan passed their way holding his myst gun spray.

"This world need to be cleanse" *spray*spray*

Lucy and Erza sweat dropped.

"Anima!" Mystogan shouted, and then he sprayed at Wendy's face.

"Hiii" to Lucy's horror!

Then when Mystogan was gone Wendy finally wakes up!

"Wendy! You're already awake!" Lucy happily said.

"I was woken by the water" Wendy said.

"Mystogan sprayed at you" Lucy said.

"The one that looks like Jellal?" Wendy asked.

"No, I beg to disagreed he didn't look like Jellal." Erza said. "Lets go"

"Hai" the two answered.

* * *

"Kaichou-san can we eat first? I'm already hungry" Wendy asked.

"Okay" Erza agreed.

They went to 8island, the most popular eatery in Fiore, many teens are also doing part-time jobs here. Erza and Lucy are both in the counter to order, Wendy was assigned to find a table for them. When Wendy saw Jellal! He was with two girls! Oh no! Erza shouldn't have to see them!

"Wendy" Wendy heard Erza's voice in her back!  
Wendy nervously looked at Erza "K-Kaichou-san" Wendy sweats too.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost? What are you looking at that way?" Erza asked.

"Ahh! Nothing. Nothing!" Wendy tried to divert Erza's attention but it was already too late she already seen them!

Both Wendy and Lucy was silence as Erza didn't say a word after that.

* * *

The next day!

The second years are all so excited! Because they are the one who are going to Edolas! Erza was slumped in her desk.

"My, my, what's Erza-sans problem?"Mira asked.

"We saw Jellal with two girls yesterday" whispered Lucy.

They are all shocked as Erza got up in her seat!

"Listen up! We need to plan this Fieldtrip good!" Erza commanded, as she assigned the students what they are going to do! "That's all! If you have a problem come here and ask me!" an evil aura surrounds Erza. "Anymore questions?"

"Nothing" that was the students can say...

* * *

**End of Chapter two!**

**Oh hi! Thank you for Favs and Followed this series at first I really wanted this in my native language actually I was already in 5th chapter in it in my native language, but it seems that I want to share my other English speaking Nakama to read this. Sorry for my wrong grammar, translating ones language to another is really hard to do especially when it was different in many ways. Okay that's all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Review if you want me to translate the other chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

After they planned the field trip, the girls are in the school area for their morning snack.

"Lucy-san, is it pretty in Edolas?" Wendy can't help but asked.

"The truth is I never been there Wendy, but base of what I've read, the royalties live in Edolas, not only that there are still a democracy in it and it was a very peaceful country, and one of the wealthiest in the whole world."

"Wait, isn't where Lissana is studying Mira?" Levy asked Mira.

"Lissana?" Wendy, Juvia, Kinana and Lucy asked.

"Lissana was the youngest sister of Mira and Elfman, last year she was picked in the exchange student program, till she had been accepted in Edolas high." Levy explained.

"Ahh, maybe Lissana really love studying -kina" Kinana said.

"Umm, she's was just like you Lucy" Cana said.  
"Me?" Lucy couldn't believe but asked.

"Yeah, you're so much alike, you are the only ones who can keep up with Natsu" Biska said.

"Ehh? What that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're talking about Natsu here, you and Lissana were the ones who can only stand him" Biska answered.

"And even if he did give you trouble in all his pranks you can still forgive him" Levy pin-point.

"Haha tell us Lucy are you somewhat attracted to Natsu?" Mira asked, as she pretends as a showbiz reporter.

"No, I only see Natsu as a friend." Lucy said as she blushes.

"Hmm, suit yourself then, didn't you know Natsu and Lissana have a past? You might regret what you are saying now" Mira teased Lucy.

Lucy just blushed harder.

"Ah, by the way Mira did you informed Lissana that we are going to Edolas?" Cana asked.

"Um. I already text her and I tried to call her" Mira excitedly said. She really did miss her little sister.

"What did she say?" Erza suddenly asked.

Mira's became worry some. "She didn't reply yet, and I can't contact her phone"

"Don't worries Mira maybe she's still have a class so she can't answer you" Levy assured Mira.

Mira smiled again.

* * *

After eating their snacks, they went back to their class,

Lucy was still bothered of what Mira have said. Natsu have past with Lissana huh?

'Lucy tell me do you feel something for Natsu?' Her conscience asked her!

She was shock! For what her conscience asked. 'Is she?'

Lucy looked at Natsu's way.

He was busy... picking his nose, then he played it a little on his finger as then he threw it to Gray's way! YUCK!

Bull's eye! In Gray's cheek!

"Damn! Natsu you're so gross!" Gray stands up and went to Natsu's desk.

"Huh? Why? What's your problem?" Natsu innocently asked.

"Baka, take this thing off my face!" Gray commanded.

"Wasn't that natural to your face?" Natsu provokingly asked.

Gray took the end of Natsu's scarf and wipes the excess booger.

"Bakero ne! Didn't you know this was from my father? How dare you wipe it to your face?" Natsu stands up and grabs Gray's uniform.

"OI" a pissed Prof Gildarts said.

Ahh yeah I did I forgot to mention? They are in the middle of a class.

Still the two boys did their usual fights.

A vain pops out of Prof Gildarts head...In an instance; he was in the two sides and bumps their heads together!

"Ittaii"(ouch) they both said as a smoke is coming out of the bump their heads.

"Dragneel, Fullbuster squat in the Hall way now! The one who will not obey or move will be punish to clean the boys comport room for one week!"

The two didn't have a choice but to obey. The boys comport room was the filthiest of all! Even it was cleaned everyday there are some student who didn't use it properly.

'Okay then forget what I have just asked' Lucy's conscience said.

Natsu and Gray are both in the hall ways for two hours! But the two didn't stop fighting so they are both been punished!

Lucy thinks the two can't be put together in one place for that would be a riot! She just can't imagine the boys comport room would be!

End of this Chapter:

* * *

**Hey! Minna!(Everyone) thank you for your kind words! Oh FYI I won't be making the EDO person their look-alike just as names.**

**So? Tell me what you think?**

**The next Chapter was a very funny one, well I thought so.**


	4. Chapter 4

After two hours of squatting in the hallway Prof. Gildarts finally called them, he talked to them and told them that he and Gray are both punished to clean the boy's comport room.

'TCH did they already knew that me and Gray are the ones responsible in the mess there?' Natsu thought.

* * *

_Flash back:_

_Natsu and Gray like competition, whenever or where ever they saw each other._

_And now they are inside the comport room they are both peeing..._

"_What are you looking at?" said Natsu and Gray to each other._

"_Are you Gay?" they both asked._

"_Grrr stop copying what I'm saying!" they both said again._

"_How about we put this into a contest?" Natsu challenged Gray._

"_Sure! Contest in who can pee in the farthest distance then?" Gray asked._

"_Sure!" Natsu agreed. _

_And they childishly did. But alas they both failed to shoot it in the urinary bowl because they are both far! No one wins for they are both finished at the same time too._

_End of Flash back:_

"Understand?" Gildarts asked the two.

"Hai" Natsu answered even though he wasn't really listening.

"Okay you may go now, Ahh Natsu later don't forget to go to my desk I got something important to tell you." Prof Gildarts said.

* * *

**Lunch time!**

"Kaichou-san, are you okay now?" Wendy asked.

"Ahh, yes Wendy it's because of this delicious slices of cake here" Erza answered with her shinning eyes as she is holding a slice of cheese cake.

*sweat drop* "Ahh is that so?" haha she's so fast in getting over' Wendy thought.

"Oh by the way Mira ,Prof Gildarts told me that we are going to Edolas High, so there's a possibility for you to see and meet Lissana ." Erza informed Mira.

"Really? I'll text it to Lissana now." Mira typed happily in her phone.

They are all eating their Obento (packed lunch) when Mira's phone rang, she excitedly answered it, but then she became sad. She even took a while in talking over the cell phone.

Mira sighed deeply after that.

"Girls, Looks like we are not meant to see each other yet." Mira calmly said.

"Why?" Levy asked.

"One of our waitress run away, she also took some money, "Mira said sadly.

"Mira if you like I'll ask some police to look for her?" Erza said, she is the daughter of Chief of Police in their place.

"Ahh,Erza, you doesn't have to, my aunt already blotter it." Mira said.

"Ahh, then don't worry then, I'll tell them to work hard." Erza said.

"Thanks" *sweat drop* Mira said.

"Mira-san, I help you serve –kina" Kinana said, "I'm not going to the fieldtrip so can I help you in your restaurant –kina?"

"Sure but we cannot give you any salary" Mira said.

"It's okay just feed me after work and that's solved –kina!" Kinana said.

"Us too Mira, when we have no classes, we can help you, right girls?" Lucy said.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

"Minna... Arigatou" Mira said.

"That's right! Then we can drink some liquor after work!" Cana joked.

"Cana" They all warned her.

Mira laugh at their antics.

* * *

"Oi , that's my place, move away..." Gray said to Natsu.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Didn't you loose from the last time? So this place is mine!" Natsu said.

"Loose? As I can remember you cried like a child back then!" Gray said. "So that's mine!"

They start their fight again!

"Aren't they both lost their consciousness back then?" Nab whispered to Elfman.

Elfman nodded.

"Grrr! Will you two there Shut-up! You're so noisy!" they are all shocked! Prof Gildarts are in there! Together with his oldies friends! Eating dried squid!

"Haaayy, this should be better if we have liquor in hand." Macarov said.

"Yeah," Macao agreed while grilling the squid.

Both Nab abd Elfman gave them weird looks as the oldies chat about their past adventure.

While Natsu and Gray resumed their fight.

* * *

**After Lunch**

"Oh? What happened to both of you?" Lucy asked Natsu and Gray.

Natsu was wet and has syrup stain in his clothes while Gray has hot sauce in his polo shirt.

"It's nothing" Gray said coolly as he starts to take off his clothes again!

"Don't do that here!" Lucy shieked! Beside her Wendy is covering her flush face and saying "I'm too young for this"

"Minna, sit down,our teacher is here!" Erza shouted.

And their Class starts again.

* * *

"Oi Gildarts , what do you want " Natsu asked.

Gildarts poked Natsu in the head.

"You should call me Teacher or sir when we are here in school" Gildarts said.

"Ittai"(that hurts) Natsu said as he rubbed the bump in his head, "What is it?"

"I heard we are going to Edolas High, isn't Lissana is there?" Gildarts teased Natsu.

"So?"

"Oh don't play dumb are you two has past?"

"No we don't have, she just tutoring me , if you're not going to say anything important then I'm going home" Natsu said.

But then Gildarts became serious.

"Someone email me last night about a guy who introduced himself as Igneel was caught smuggling some artefacts."

Natsu was only seven when Igneel left, He was a Archaeologist and college professor, He was adopt by Igneel when someone left him in the front of his house when Natsu was a baby. Igneel accept Natsu as his own. But because of work he always leaves him, but Natsu was nurtured well, even his school expenses are all paid. Even in college, Gildarts is one of Igneel students and becomes Natsu's guardian as Igneel left.

"Don't worry he was not Prof. The bad news is we still clueless where he really was."

"Ahh, Don't worry. I'll be the one who will find Igneel!" Natsu said.

But when he went out of the school, Natsu became sad.

"Papa" Natsu said.

* * *

Chapter Ends!

Disclsimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Copy rights belong to Hiro Mashima.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day:

**General point of view:**

"Children, remember the rule of this race, I repeat, no short-cuts and definitely no cheating!" Charla-sensei said using the mega phone."We are going to start here in school, then go to the substation, and buy something to prove that you went there; there is this souvenir shop there. Then after that you will come back here in school"

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!"

*BANG*

And they all started to run!

* * *

**Lucy's point of view:**

Haaayyy.. So very tiring! Here we are outside school. Because we suddenly had a fun run.

"Class! Hayaku!(Faster!) Use all the strength on your body!" Prof. Gildarts shouted!

'Waaah' Lucy cried then she runs faster.

"Lucy-san! Daijoubu?" Wendy suddenly asked me.(Are you okay?)

* * *

**General point of view:**

"Umm" Lucy nodded "Yes Wendy, I'm fine" Lucy answered.

"Me I'm not*pants*" Wendy whined but still continue to run.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Class! Remember! The one, who will win this race, will be put this in the School Achievement! Not only that! We have here the well known sports analyst Jayson from Fiore University who offered a scholarship! So you better hurry up your smart ass bastard you!" Prof. Gildarts shouted "And who ever of you will be the last arrive will surely got a punishment!" He added."Second years! Don't get to lazy! Or else! You will face my wrath when you lose!"

"Hai!" the second years all answered. (Lucy's section)

"Hehe I will surely win this race, as the President of the Student council I will have to do my best!" Erza said.

"Ah Kaichou I forgot to tell you that your exempted in this race" Charla-sensei said to Erza.

Erza went back to school with a low shoulder. Mumbling about "how unfair"

"Natsu! You bastard! Eat my dust! I'll surely win over you in this race!" Gray shouted then run ahead to Natsu.

Natsu runs faster too!"Dream on Ice princess! I'm all fired up! " then Natsu run faster than Gray.

'Are they serious in taking this race?!' Lucy thought.

"Yosh! I will win this!" Gajeel run ahead than Natsu and Gray!

Since he have transferred in Fairy Academy, Gajeel become more happy but still aloof in their other classmates except with Levy, actually Lucy think that there is something between those two.

"Grrr! GAJEEL! Kura! Kura! Kura!" Natsu runs faster!

"That's the spirit Natsu!"Prof Gildarts shouted 'Haay if he only knew the true reason of Natsu' Lucy thought.

"Squinty Eyes!" Gray followed Natsu!

"Go Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered for Gray.

"Doesn't you supposed to hurrying up too?" Lucy asked Juvia.

"Juvia's not interested to study in Fiore University, because after graduation Juvia will surely become a good wife for Gray-sama" Juvia eyes are shinning while saying this.

'Oh no, she lost it again' Lucy said in her mind.

"Why Lucy-san? Do you have plans on winning this race?" Mira asked Lucy.

In the background Prof. Gildarts is cheering*cough*Pressuring*couch*the entire student!

"No, I'm planning to study in Magnolia University" Lucy answered to Mira.

"Ahh, like-wise!" Levy said"Lu-chan what course are you going to take?" Levey asked.

"Communication arts, major in writing" Lucy said.

"Oh! Me too! But I also want to be an historian too" Levy said."How about you Mira-chan?"

"HRM, so I can help in our Family business." Mira said.

"Ohh right! Hmm how about you Wendy?" Levy asked Wendy.

"Hmmm. Nursing" Wendy shyly said.

"Aww, don't be shy Wendy! That's a good course! And it suits you!" Lucy said.

But their chatting was cut as Prof Gildarts shouted.

"Oi! Why are you so slow there? Run! Faster!"

And they all run faster!

* * *

After a very tiring journey Lucy finally reached the substation.

"Souvenir shop, souvenir shop" Lucy chanted as she is panting. She looked around "Oh there!" then Lucy went to the shop.

"Wow, there are so many cute things here!" Lucy said.

Then she saw a little red fire dragon pendant.

"Wow this is cute too" Lucy picked it up.

"Lu-chan! Is that are you going to buy? Here is mine!" Levy showed a black metal dragon pendant.

"Ohhh~ why do I feel like those things symbolized someone?" Mira squeakily said.

"Ehh?" both Levy and Lucy blushed.

"Guilty much?" Mira teased the two even more.

"M-Mira san" the two said to Mira.

"Ahra? Why? I didn't say anything "Mira said.

"Juvia will going to buy this ice like pendant because this remind Juvia of Gray-sama " Juvia said.

"Here is mine, a little rainbow fire pendant." Wendy said,

They are all puzzled of why Wendy picked that.

"Isn't because of Macao –san son in first year who idolized Natsu has a rainbow personality?" Lucy said.

"Ahhh..." they all nodded.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy blushed. They all just laugh in Wendy's reaction.

The others are all went ahead of them, so they didn't know what they brought.

* * *

"Hehe" Jet said.'I'll surely win this race' he thought.

'And when I win this'

_*imagination*_

_"Jet oh you're so great! You will be going to study in Fiore University!" Levy said._

_"That is because you are my inspiration Levy" Jet answered._

_"Hmmm, don't say that you are making me blush. I'm so shy" Levy said._

_Jet took Levy's hand."No don't be my love"_

_'I-I love you too" Levy said..._

_When their lips are about to meet..._

"Get out of my way! Get out of my way!" Gajeel pushed Jet and that's how his dream pops out!

"Grrr! Why did you have push me?!" Jet said and then holds in Gajeel who still keep on running.

"GAJEEEL! BAKERO! Pay those souvenirs!" Natsu said who is after Gajeel.

"Oh Shit!" Gajeel speed on! With Jet!

"Oi! You Bastards! Pay those souvenirs to me!" Gray said! in not far from Natsu.

"TCH" Natsu said, then he speed up his running too! For his budget is short because he just paid on the field trip.

And because of that Jet was been stuck in their fight!

And also because of their fight, they are the last person who returned in the school...

"Haaaa. Finally! We reach the school" they are so dead-tired when they reach the finish line.

"AND YOU ARE THE LAST TO REACH!" Prof. Gildarts said"And you will be the ones who will become the maids in our classroom! And you will wearing the maid cosplay!"

"Waaahhh!" the four shouted!

End of Chapter...

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Thank you for all the ones who take time on reading this fic! Sabrina-chan thanks for allowing this fic in your community, and sorry for my wrong grammars haha.**

**Love you all! Peace out!**

**Keep loven' and smiling!**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little back story:

Because Natsu was adopted by a well-know Archaeologist/Professor Igneel Dragneel he became an easy target of some kidnappers. So for Natsu to be safe Igneel never showed him in public, people know he had adopted a baby named Natsu and nothing more, the live in a small subdivision, there in that community also live the Strauss family. They have some children who are the same age as Natsu, sometimes they are both go to in each other's house to play...

One time the four children played a game called exchanging personality, Elfman, will act as Mira, who is a very tomboyish back then, and Natsu will act as Lissana.

"What? I don't want to move like Elfman!" Mira refused "I rather go home and watch television" Mira said as she stands up and went home.

"Nee-chan! I'm coming with you" Elfman said.

Lissana and Natsu stayed there,

"So we are the only one left to play, this is what are we going to do, you will become me, and me become you" Lissana instructed Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu is clueless of what she said.

"I'am Natsu for today, and you will be Lissana" Lissana said.

"Okay" Natsu agreed.

"Now we are going to play house, because I'm Natsu I'm the daddy, I just came from work, and you as Lissana will make me a dinner" Lissana said.

"Is that so? Wait there is some cookies in our kitchen, I'm going to get it" young Natsu said as he run inside their house.

Gildarts at that time was at his last year of high school, he was expelled for a week because of the field trip incident...'Haay, it's better to play basketball" Gildarts told himself...

* * *

"Hey kid, are you Natsu?" A man asked Lissana.

And because Lissana is into character she answered "Yes"

'Great this is going to be easy' the man thought as he said. "Do you want candy?" Lissana nodded the man gave her some and then said "I got plenty of more in my car, let's go."

And because Lissana was too innocent she agreed to come, this is when Natsu came out of the house and he was been instructed by Igneel not to talked and come with strangers.

"Who are you? Lissana! Don't come with him!" Natsu said.

"Tch! So you're not the professor adopted child?"

"No, I'm Natsu, right Natsu? Oh I mean Lissana"

The kidnapper got mad and carried Lissana, Natsu then run to follow them, he wanted to save Lissana.

"Oh I know I'm going to take the two of you then!" the kidnapper took Natsu's hand.

Lissana cried very loud.

Natsu gave the kidnapper a deadly look as he bites him!

"Ouch! Damn it" as then Lissana wiggled and moved "Stop moving!"

But then a basket ball hit the kidnapper in his face!

"Oi, Ji-chan" Gildarts said, and because the kidnapper got hurt he let go of the two kids, they run to the Strauss house for help. The kidnapper is so angry take charge to Gildarts, but as a natural martial artist Gildarts is he knocked the kidnapper out. Then that is when some police came and take the kidnapper away.

To repay Gildarts, Igneel make him as his student.

Natsu grew up with Gildart he became his Gardian/brother for Natsu except when he was in a date of course.

They were in the seventh grade when a tragedy happened with the Strauss Family, the three siblings lost their parents and forced to live with their aunt's house, their aunt took over the restaurant for a while.

Mira who always being told by her mother to act girly became one, Elfman believe that he should always be a man to protect his sisters and Lissanna to support her own studies took some scholarship and accept tutoring job, until she was accepted to study in Edolas high.

End of this chapter:

* * *

**Aww, don't be confused, I really made it to put a little background in my story, sorry, the others are not yet included for I made some in them too. Okay?**

**Ja!**

**Disclaimer: Applied**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wendy! Congrats!" Mira greeted Wendy.

"Wendy! You're a real MAN!" Elfman shouted as he cried animatedly.

*sweat dropped* "Thank you" Wendy said.

"Wendy-san! You did great! Congratulation!" Levy smiled as she said it!

"Yeah Wendy" Lucy happily said!

"As the President of Student Council I'm so proud of you" Erza seriously said.

Everyone sweat dropped for what has Erza have said.

"Thank you so much, Kaichou-san" Wendy said.

You might be confused. Well you see, Wendy won the race yesterday, for the other get caught in the "Traffic" when they are going back to school.

* * *

Yesterday:

After they came from the souvenir shop, they passed through the shopping district! And they are having some SALE! From Accessories, Bags, dress, make up and some school supplies too! Even books and novel's from a well known writer! Are ALL in SALE! That's why the other's girls and boy's *Ehem* got caught in the traffic!

* * *

When they all enter in their classroom…

"Irasaii" Gray, Natsu, Jet and Gajee greeted them. They are all in maid cosplay .

"Pff-"everyone hold their laughed.

"Please sit down masters" Natsu said he even made his voice a girly one. Gajeel pointed the chairs that they look like they are in pain…

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone laughed!

While the four are so in bad mood, well except for the punished they also made a bet with Prof Gildarts, so here they are serving their classmates while in their maid costume.

* * *

The other girls are all planning a surprise party for Wendy, that's why they are very careful to not to get caught.

But Wendy felt that he was left off, she felt that they are hiding something to her, their afternoon classes are suspended for the upcoming party for Wendy, but she is so clueless…

"Lucy-san, Can you-" Wendy started.

"Ahm, Ah oh Wendy, later okay? Bye!" And Lucy hurriedly left. She seems in panic.

* * *

Wendy exhaled sadly; she is currently walking outside the school ground. She is so into her thinking that she bumped into Mystogan.

"Ay, Gomen ne" Wendy said as she bowed.

"Oh it doesn't matter" Mystogan baritone voice said.

"Oh~ it's you Mystogan-san" Wendy smiled and bowed.

"Umm" Mystogan nodded. He stopped spraying his mist guns "Congratulation in winning the race yesterday."

Wendy smiled again and said "Thank you, Ahh and the other day thank you too for waking me up"

"It's nothing" Mystogan seriously said.

"Ahmm, ano… if you don't mind I wanted to asked something" Wendy can't help but said.

"Sure." He answered.

"Ahm, why did you keep on spraying that?" Wendy pointed their mist gun.

"Ah, it's because I have allergy in the not sanitized air" Mystogan said.

"So that's why you wear that masked?" Wendy asked

"No, I don't want anyone see my face" he answered

"Ha? Didn't you look liked Seigrien-kun from Era academy?" Wendy asked.

"That's why the whole place are becoming too crowded " Mystogan said "The air is becoming so dirty"

'I wonder what he meant by that?' Wendy thought.

Then suddenly Wendy's phone vibrated.

WER R U? WE R AT THE RUFTOP PLEASE COME HERE

From: "beautiful" Lucy

"Oh, Mystogan-nii, I forgot something from the school. Thanks again!" Wendy said goodbye.

"You're Welcome" Mystogan said as he started to spray his mist gun. and walk away.

Wendy watched him go...

* * *

"I wonder why Lucy-san invited me here." Wendy asked as she is walking to the rooftop of the school. Wen she opened the door she found no one? But when she went out she heard a Bang and some confetti!

"Surprise Wendy! Congratulation!" Everyone greeted Wendy!

"Minna!" Wendy got teary eyed "Thanks" she said.

And everyone got carried away…

"Yosh! That's enough LET'S EAT" Natsu announced!

"Squinty eyed you just killed the moment!" Gray said.

"What did you said droopy eyes?!" Natsu challenged Gray again.

"STOP" Erza said to the two.

"Hai" the two behave.

And they ALL partied!

* * *

**End of this Chapter!**

**Thank you again for reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**


End file.
